Ganar
by cryle
Summary: Siempre ganas tu, hoy me toca a mi. cartman x kyle..


Todos los años era lo mismo, peleas, gritos, insultos, y aun asi, al final eran amigos. Ninguno en el colegio comprendia como era posible que dos personas que se odiaban tanto pudieran ser amigos, de hecho ni ellos sabian que rayos era aquello que los unia como si ni la mas intensa y agresiva de sus peleas los pudieran separar. O ¿talvez si...?.

-Pasa la pelota craig!.- gritaba cartman el cual jugaba con los otros chicos en la clase de gimnasia a basketball, ya eran bastante grandes, todos con 17 años, algunos con 18 y ese era ademas su ultimo año en el colegio.

-Pero metela en el aro gordo!.- dijo craig pasandole la pelota. Cartman hiba a interceptar el tiro cuando kyle se le cruzo por en frente y le quito la pelota, cartman se quedo viendo ese cabello rojizo que tanto le gustaba, y ese delgado cuerpo que lo volvia loco, kyle la llevo hacia el aro que le correspondia y con un salto la lanzo metiendola al aro sin problemas.

-Se acabo el juego!.- dijo el entrenador.- el equipo de kyle gana!.

-¡¿que?, kyleee!- se quejo cartman.- el se metio, yo hiba a tirar!.

-Asi es el juego cartman.- le dijo craig que se hiba sin siquiera importarle haber perdido.

-Te gane gordo!.- le dijo kyle .- siempre te gano!.

-Solo era un juego judio idiota, ademas solo aqui me ganas.- dijo eric.

-Ya no peleen.- dijo stan aburrido de la pelea de los chicos.

-Pero kyle hiso trampa.- dijo cartman lloriqueando.

-no es cierto gordo!.- dijo enojado kyle mientras se hiba a las duchas. Cartman tambien lo siguio. Eran los ultimos hay, sus amigos los esperaban en la cafeteria y los otros ya se habian arreglado. Mientras se arreglaban para irse, kyle miraba a cartman mientras se cambiaba la polera, ahora que estaban mas grandes, erick habia mejorado su condicion fisica, de hecho ya ni era gordo, solo lo decian por costumbre. Kyle se sonrojo un poco y miro hacia otro lado, tomo su mochila y se la subio al hombro para irse, entonces cartman lo tomo por el otro hombro y kyle se volteo.

-Esperame!, primero haces trampa y luego me dejas solo.- dijo cartman haciendo un puchero.

-No hice trampa gordo!, asi es el basketball.

-Pero yo hiba a lanzar.- dijo cartman mientras cojia su polera y se la ponia.

-pero te demoraste mucho y como estabas tan desatento decidi que mejor te la quitaba.

-Judios, todos son iguales.- dijo cartman a lo que kyle se molesto.

-Ya deja de joder a mi gente!.- cartman lo miro.

La tarde habia pasado entre peleas de esos dos y algunas risas por las cosas que se decian, a pesar de ser ofensivas, era algo divertido.

-Oye gordo.- dijo stan a cartman.

-¡que no soy gordo!.

-Si lo sabemos, eres fuertecito.- dijo burlesco keny.

-Tu y kyle ya hicieron el trabajo?.- Cartman y kyle se miraron por un momento yrecordaron el maldito trabajo.

-¡HAY NO!.- Dijo preocupado kyle.

-Nah, que kyle lo haga, tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo cartman tratando de irse.

-A no! tu me ayudaras!.- dijo kyle tomandolo del cuello de su abrigo y tirandolo hacia atras.

-Sueltame judio estupido!.- dijo molesto cartman.

-Vamos!.- dijo kyle arrastrandolo hasta su casa, kenny y stan los quedaron mirando y prefirieron irse, no querian escuchar las discuciones de los chicos.

Ya en la casa de kyle, los dos chicos estaban en su habitacion buscando informacion en internet.

-Pongamos eso!.- decia cartman.

-Pero eso no va con el tema..hey espera...¡¿quieres poner una foto de hitler en un trabajo que habla sobre los derechos humanos?.- dijo kyle impactado por la estupida idea de cartman.

-¿Porque no?.

-ese tipo no respeto el derecho de nadien!.

-No le gustaban los judios. Por eso no te gusta.- kyle se puso de pie.

-Cartman, dime de una puta vez!¡¿que tienes en contra de los judios?.- Cartman se quedo callado.

-Mel Gibson dice que los judios son malos!.- dijo cartman .

-Mel Gibson no sabe nada!.

-¡¿QUE?, no hables asi de Mel!.

-Cartman!, esa es tan solo una tonta pelicula- dijo kyle indignado y al tiempo que se volvia a sentar.

-Pero yo le creo a esa pelicula.- dijo cartman, kyle se volteo y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Cartman, eres un idiota.

-Y tu un Judio.

-Si, soy un judio,¿y sabes?, estoy orgulloso de serlo.- Cartman no supo que decir ante el comentario, detestaba que kyle le ganara en todo, hasta en eso!, no, no podia permitirlo, ya no mas, ese judio devia perder en algun momento, y sabia como hacerlo perder de la mejor manera.

Kyle estaba buscando imagenes cuando sintio la mano de cartman tomarlo con fuerza de la barbilla y hacerlo girarse para mirarlo.

-Hoy te toca perder a ti, kyle.- dijo cartman acercandolo y acercandose el hasta lograr unir los labios de ambos, kyle abrio demaciado los ojos y lo separo de el con ambas manos esmpujandolo desde el pecho.

-¡¿que haces imbecil?.- dijo kyle alterado, pero cartman, al tener mas fuerza, volvio a unir sus labios con los de kyle, este forcejeo pero cartman no lo solto, tomo las muñecas de kyle, se puso de pie y levanto a kyle por sus manos y lo comenzo a llevar a la cama donde lo tiro con violencia y se poso con violencia sobre el a horcajadas.

-No! cartman detente!estas loco!.- gritaba kyle desesperado al sentir los labios de cartman en su cuello, pero era inutil ya que badien lo escuchaba, estaban solos en su casa y sus padres volverian tarde. Sentia como Cartman le lamia lasivamente el cuello y lo mordia levemente, de sus lindos ojos verdes comenzaron a salir lagrimas las cuales eric calmo besandolo en los parpados.

-Ya te dije kyle, te toca perder, yo llevo AÑOS perdiendo!.- dijo cartman alterandose, se quito su poleron y su polera mientras que aun mantenia las manos de kyle atrapadas, con su polera amarro las muñecas del chico y las puso en la cabecera, justo en ese palo sobresaliente que tiene la maldita cabecera a cada lado. Kyle estaba nervioso, y mas nervioso se puso aun al sentir como cartman le desabrochaba su poleron y luego comenzaba a subirle la polera dejando la mitad de su vientre descubierto. Cartman bajo y comenzo a lamer cada rincon de piel, disfrutando del sabro del judio que tanto le gustaba y lo revolucionaba. Le quito los pantalones dejandolo solo en calzoncillos.

-Cartman! detente por favor!.- le rogaba kyle el cual lloraba frenetico, pero cartman lo ignoro, le exitaba ver al chico rogarle para que no le hiciera nada. Porfin el tambien se quito ropa y le quito los calzoncillos a kyle encontrandose con una sorpresa.

-Vaya kyle! y asi dices que no quieres.- dijo burlesco cartman.

-Callate gordo de mierda!.- dijo kyle el cual estaba molesto y asustado por lo que le podria hacer cartman, este solo sonrio y bajo hasta un muslo de kyle y comenzo a pasarle la lengua sensualmente, kyle no pudo evitar sentir un exitante escalofrio recorrerle la espalada hasta la punta de los pies provocandole un cosquilleo. Cartman quedo enfrente de la zona mas intima de kyle y no dudo en masturbarlo, kyle arqueo la espalada ante el contacto y se tuvo que moerder un labio para no gemir, luego de eso cartman se acomodo entre las piernas de kyle, kyle estaba demaciado asustado y se le notaba al respirar. Cartman antes de comenzar a penetrarlo se acerco de nuevo a su rostro y le dio un beso el cual kyle no pudo evitar no corresponder, cartman comenzo a adentrarse a kyle de forma lenta, kyle se quejaba y fruncia el seño adolorido por ser su rimera vez y por los nervios que tenia, entonces cartman se comenzo a mover, kyle poso sus piernas en la espalda de cartman en forma de amarre y lo presionaba mas a el.

-Parece que te gusta...- dijo cartman al sentir como kyle le pedia mas, eso sin palabrsa sino que de forma mas corporal.

-Callate! ..ahhh!...- gimio kyle al sentir como esta vez de nuevo lo masturbaba, cartman solto las manos del chico y kyle se sujeto de la espalda de cartman con fuerza dejandole pequeños rasguños, cartman al sentir esas manos asi de desesperadas no pudo evitar sentir una enorme satisfaccion y comenzo a darle esta vez con brutalidad y mucha fuerza. Cuando ambos acabaron juntos, cartman acabo dentro de kyle y kyle acabo en la mano de cartman, pero por como estaba logro que tambien le callera un poco de semen en la cara y partes del cuerpo.

Kyle quedo jadeante sobre su cama y cartman saliendo de el se acosto a su lado y atrajo el delicado cuerpo de kyle hacia su lado abrazandolo con fuerza.

-Te gane.- dijo cartman.- logre hacer que te dejaras llevar por mi y mira como terminaste.

-callate gordo.

Cartman tomo al chico y le dio un beso, hubieran dormido pero tenian que terminar un trabajo, ademas en cualquier momento podia llegar sheila y verlos asi. Los chicos lograron terminar el trabajo y se sentaron un rato en la cama de kyle.

horcajadas y lo beso, cartman lo quedo mirando.

-Yo tambien gane algo.- le dijo kyle.

-Asi? ¿que?.- le pico cartman.

-Un amante.-dijo kyle besandolo de nuevo, cartman por un momento sintio rabia, pero al final correspondio el beso y prefirio no negar lo ue habia dicho kyle.

TANTAN (8)...FIN.

_No se como habra quedado, espero les guste, despues de todo, las historias son para que ustedes las disfruten ouo!_


End file.
